One Man's Happiness is Another's Demise
by ein.kyuuketsuki
Summary: Edward and Bella are enjoying a beautiful romantic evening at the beach. Until fate hurled misfortune into Bella's face, quite literally. . what does fate have in store for these lovers? [crossover artemis fowl and cirque du freak]. shounen ai. violence.


_**Gksjg;dsaghdsghidsghiodshgoisidd;hgoids4864376430ioitjsd;gncmzx**_

_**. Annoying commentary from two noobilious writers[we know you hate this:**_

_Kyuu: Hello, we're ein.kyuuketsuki!! We are two talented writers that have teamed up with each other to write one heck of a story! Please review! We love constructive criticism._

_Ein: I'm not so sure about talented... _(++) _ betchu everyone in this fandom's gonna rip our eyes out for what we're doing.. _

_---silence---_

_Ein: I'm bored. entertain me. :O btw we dont own twilight/new moon if we did it wouldnt be a best seller._

**WARNING: MAJOR BELLA BASHING.**

**VIOLENCE INFLICTED TOWARDS BELLA.**

**MAJOR BELLA FAN/LOVER PISSER. [**_**we so asking to be flamed**_

**SLIGHT SHOUNEN AI [**_**cause we bored**_

**BELLA GONNA DIE A PAINFUL SLOW DEATH.**

**all violence and torture would be applied for upcoming chapters.**

_But if you're either sadistic or just plain enjoy Bella Hating. Please read and enjoy. [bella had it coming_

One Man's Happiness is Another's Demise.

Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

"Oh, Edward," I sighed contentedly as he held me with his strong arms. He was slowly raining kisses down the side of my jaw with his delicate lips.

"I love you," he whispered, with his irresistible and musical voice. His scent made me dizzy and I was literally a slave in his arms.

We were sitting at the beach gazing up at the moonlight in each others' arms. I was in his lap while he planted sweet kisses down my throat. I could hear a slight growl. Then, as if it never happened, he quickly kissed my mouth passionately.

My hands were limp across his masculine and muscular chest. Then I couldn't help it. My hands came up from where they lay obediently across his chest, and grabbed his neck tightly. My fingers went through his smooth, disheveled hair. He, too, did the same and then his hands rubbed my back. This was heaven, I thought. My Edward and I, here, on the beach, on a lovely night, in front of the moonlight, on the soft sand, with nobody to bother us, in each others' arms and never letting go. My lips were locked in his as we continued to cross over the line. I was safe in his arms and never letting go. What could ever go wrong?

Just then, I could feel the air go cold. Something was wrong.

BAM! A white blur was hurtled at my vulnerable face. With one last whiff of my beloved Edward, I collapsed into him.

**Edward's POV**

What the hell? I looked up from Bella's motionless body to find a teenager and two silhouettes behind him. He was about fifteen or sixteen and awfully pale, too. The other two looked to be about in their late twenties. The girl had light brown hair and the other guy had green hair.

I could hear their thoughts, and I immediately found out that they were harmless.

"Nghh." I heard Bella moan agonizingly.

I gazed down to see a freakish large lump on her head, which was swelling at an alarming rate as we speak.

**Bella's POV**

"Edward?" My head was throbbing, my ears were ringing. I carefully reached up to feel it. Oh, no!! I could die now with that big bump on my head. I blushed furiously for I had just known there were people with us. The ball lay guiltily beside me after it did its share of damage.

"I'm right here, honey," His icy, marble hands felt my bump hesitantly, and a worried expression quickly plastered his beautiful face.

"I'm awfully sorry," said a voice nearby.

I looked up to see a teenager with a very pale face. From the moonlight, I could make out his expression. It was partly amused and concerned. The other two hovered beside him. The girl was oddly familiar and the guy was quite—I don't know what—strange.

"Yes," said the one with beside the teenager. He looked to be in his early twenties and had wild green hair. "Before we go on any further, I would like to introduce myself. I'm Vancha and these two acquaintances of mine are Artemis and Victoria."

"We're incredibly sorry once again," said Artemis. "You see, my friends and I were out playing volleyball and Vancha, here, made a move that I couldn't possibly take on."

Vancha chuckled and I immediately noticed that Artemis gave him a deadly look. One thing bothered me: Why were they playing at nighttime when everything was dark?

**Normal POV**

The air turned stiflingly cold as Artemis's eyes met Bella, his gaze was not of the friendly sort, a mere bump on one's head is nothing compared to the hate in Artemis's eyes.

"Lets put some ice on that," Edward's musical voice broke Artemis's spiteful glare.

"O-okay," Bella stuttered, then she quickly grabbed Edward's arm, "I'm sorry, Edward ---if I wasn't so--."

"Be quiet," he whispered.

Edward silenced Bella with a soft passionate kiss.

But little did they know a deathly figure was silently sulking away fuming at every step.

_Have fun boys and girls. Artemis of the hunt and moon shall hunt that beloved Bella of yours. I shall see to it that you squirm with hate, fear, and revenge; as for the girl. . I do not think she would be able to live to that ripe old age you intend her to. Edward. . Edward I can not let you play this game of yours anymore. I will change the pawns of this game as well as the board! You are mine, and mine alone, mine to break and mine to love. Creatures of this Earth are very fun to play with, an unluckily for you, you are my favorite toy. _

Artemis smirked as his mind flooded with the devious torturous things that he was conspiring at the moment.

"What are your plans for the girl, Master Artemis" asked a monotonous voice.

"That is of none of your concerns, you of all people are in no position to ask me such a thing," Artemis stated. He turned around, gazing at the female figure before him; her eyes were hollow as two dark pools of obsidian. Her face gave no sign that she had spoken nor even moved a muscle.

"Yes, master," she replied with no hint of being repentant.

Artemis chuckled then his laughter rose above the waves of the roaring ocean.

"Let the games begin!" Vancha chirped. Vancha steered himself towards Artemis and slung his arm over Artemis's neck. Vancha cocked his head playfully to the side and winked at Artemis.

"Yes," Artemis purred, "let it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward sat unhappily in his majestic black Volvo after dropping Bella off at her house, pondering about the mysterious trio that was enjoying volleyball late at night. Most of all the raven haired boy's eyes were most disturbing, he was smiling and polite but his eyes were cold and hard as ice. Edward sighed. He thought of Bella and the horrified look on her face when she realized there was a colossal bump on her face. Oh, Bella, you complete me like none other, he thought. He then put his hands on his face and worried over how Bella was feeling.

"Hello, Edward," said an ominous voice next to him.

Edward felt warm arms gently wrapping around his neck the car was soon dominated with a sweet floral scent.

"Mmm. . . You like that?" whispered the voice seductively, the person was nuzzling Edward's neck,

The smell was mesmerizing, drudgingly addictive, _Why? I can't think straight. . oh... that feels good reminds me of Bella. Wait. What the hell..._

"You're awfully quiet Edward,"

The molester quickly revealed himself; it was that boy, from the beach! How did he get in here?

The pale feminine creature peered curiously at Edward, taking in all of his features. Edward unconsciously licked his lips, and then before they knew it their lips were pressed softly against each other. Edward didn't know what overcame him. He didn't know why his arms were wrapped around someone's neck let alone a boy's neck!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella's POV**

I lay in my bed on my stomach wondering what was keeping Edward. He was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago and humming me to sleep! Oh, Edward, you're so perfect for me and I don't deserve you, I thought.

"Bella?" I heard a voice behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. It was the angel's voice, perfect as ever.

"Edward, I didn't think you would come!" I said, pouting. I started to turn around, but he had his arms around me already.

"I'm late?" he said in a perplexed velvety tone.

That was weird. He always knew what time we met at. But I didn't worry about it because his lips were on mine before I had no chance to say anything more. He had a foul smell about him. I inhaled it and my heart beat a rapid rhythm. Strange... he smells quite different today. Must be some expensive cologne, he's filthy rich after all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward's POV**

The boy's arms snaked around my neck and kissed me intensely. No, wait, I thought. This is wrong. What about Bella? But this boy's scent was too powerful. Mmmm..

When it was getting to be too much, I pushed the boy away.

"What's wrong, my sweet?" he purred.

"This is wrong!! Sick!!" I said. It disgusted me; I was horrified at how I gave in so easily. "You do know I have a girlfriend, don't you? She's my one true love, the one who has always kept me sane."

"Sane?" he snorted. "You call constant temptations to kill the one you think your love is making you sane? And people called me crazy!"

"Think?" I said disbelievingly. "I know I love her!"

"She doesn't love you," Artemis chuckled. "If she did love you, she would leave you so you could find someone else much better. That proves she doesn't love you! She's hurting you deep down and you know it! A human and a vampire, either you turn her into a blood sucker or you commit suicide when she looks like a wrinkly old bat. Which is it that you choose? I Artemis or 'that woman,' trust me Edward, I'm anything but human. " He chuckled deviously.

The raven haired angel's face contorted into a dark dangerous mask; his face hidden by the soft mass of disheveled hair.

I was getting angrier by the minute. Who was this mundane teenager to show up and act although he knew me?

"My love life is of none of your concerns," Edward replied icily, "I love Bella and nothing you say would change that."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Normal POV**

The argument between Edward and Artemis was growing by the minute. The tension was rising and falling like the salty waves that they were gazing at. Artemis mischievously suggested that they visit Bella's house. Edward knew he didn't have anything to lose so he agreed.

Edward was speeding down the road with his mysterious guest. As soon as he parked in front of Bella's house, he sensed something was wrong. _Intruder, he thought._ He glanced over at Artemis and caught a smile creeping up the boy's face.

"What have you done?" Edward said menacingly.

Instead of continuing to smile, Artemis made an innocent puppy dog face. "I thought you would be madder. You're devastatingly attractive when you're mad. It brings out the beast in a man." He then proceeded to pout.

Edward gave him a pained look. But something was tugging at him. _What was that smell?_ Then the word came across him like someone sneaking up on him.

_Vampire._

He looked at Artemis, but he wasn't pouting anymore. He was smirking deviously.

"Oh, hell, no," Edward snarled.

He quickly got out of the car and made for Bella's window at a demonic speed. But he didn't hear the creepy trademark laugh that could make a brave man piss his pants clean, coming from his car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella's POV**

"Oh," I moaned contentedly. This kiss was longer than the ones I usually remembered. We had definitely crossed the boundary lines.

"Bella." I heard a voice coming from near the window. It sounded like Edward's. If I wasn't mistaken, underneath all the pleasure of the situation, there was something sinister brewing within.

"What the hell?" I lifted my head up and saw Edward staring at me with sad hurtful eyes. I tugged the sheets up to cover my shameful dirty body. The man next to me smiled warmly then planted a kiss on my neck, causing me to moan wantonly despite myself. He stuck his tongue out.

"Bella's really good in bed you should try her out sometime" he smirked. "Sorry you weren't her first though, I got kinda carried away." He picked his ears and then wiped it on me. GROSS! NO NO NO NO NO NO! EDWARD!

_Kyuu:_ _--I deleted it oopsie sorry kyuu---_

_Ein: Muhaha!! What now?!! Bella fans, prepare for the ultimate eradication of your beloved Bella!! Btw bella's a weenier. READ NEXT CHAPTER OR WE'LL CALL IN THE NINJA MONKIES ON ALL YOUR ASSESSSSSENNENSNFKSHDg;hdsg._

**Disclaimer (again, sorry, just to be safe!!): We do not own Twilight, New Moon, or it characters. –for the retards who didn't read our lil disclaimer-- thank you come again.**


End file.
